Various entities are subject to different types of security threats. Some security threats relate to networking and computer security for client devices used by members of an entity, such as a business, organization or other enterprise. Security threats of this type include malware. Malware can pose a threat to an individual user and that user's devices, as well as possibly threatening an entity associated with the user. Users or members of an entity can become victims of malware-based attacks through a variety of different infection vectors including but not limited to visiting suspicious web sites, connecting machines or devices to untrusted networks, using infected universal serial bus (USB) drives, opening malicious e-mail or other attachments, etc.